


Из  лекций по растениеводству Бобби Сингера

by steinvor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, popular signs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Бобби Сингер из охотника на нечисть превратился в какого-то ботаника, растениеведа и знахаря. Дина и Сэма это тревожит





	Из  лекций по растениеводству Бобби Сингера

\- Бобби, что это за «ххххиромантия»? – неприязненно покосился Дин на занавешенные разнообразными травками и кореньями углы и стены и без того тесно заставленной комнатушки Бобби Сингера. – Пентаграммы и мандрагора – оно понятно, от демонов, и для привлечения «добрых» магов - выпускников Хогвартса, виски – для привлечения варийского босса, а остальное? Неужели ты собираешься стать новым профессором зельеварения вместо Снейпа?  
Бородатый охотник усмехнулся наивному вопросу и, хмыкнув в усы, начал разъяснять подробности процесса круговой защиты своего жилого помещения.  
\- Смотри: вот помидорные грядки под окнами – это от комаров, от мошек и мух – герань на окошке, фикусы – наивернейшее средство отвлечения внимания Бабок-Ёжек, они этот цветок знаешь как любят… Полынь на полу – от блох, а кошачья мята – от кошек, особенно черных . От кошачьего релиза Гриммджоу спасают только заросли валерианы под окошком, а от заблудившихся хиппи –маленькая плантация мака и конопли, в просторечии именуемого каннабисом или марихуанной.  
\- Бобби, ты все-таки веришь в эти россказни, что чеснок, якобы отпугивает вампиров? – удивился обилию чесночных гирлянд Сэмми.  
\- Да нет, - несколько смущенно протянул мужчина. – Это в качестве защиты от чересчур назойливых любвеобильных соседок, ну ты знаешь… которым лишь бы заарканить мужика. Заявится какая-нибудь этакая размалеванная фифочка на порог с пирогами или миндальным печеньем, понимаешь, ну, я и зажую парочку зубчиков вместе с лучком – всех этих озабоченных дамочек сразу как ветром сдувает. Правда, на китайских гастарбайтеров это никак не действует, им этот чесночный дух вроде как нравится… Эта дорожка из тростникового сахара – от муравьев, а веточки кориандра и бузины отпугивают мышей и всяких блох-жуков и тараканов. А от слизней, не от больших левиафановых, а от мелких вредителей хорошо помогает петрушка. Кстати, я ее еще кладу в салаты…  
Поначалу старый охотник стеснялся рассказывать про свой гигантский домашний огород, но братья слушали его не перебивая, младший усиленно делал вид, что не спит, а старший увлеченно рассматривал журналы с азиатскими красотками.  
\- А сейчас я покажу вам, как ловить на приманку ос и тараканов, - громко пообещал молодежи Бобби. – Для этого берем бутылку пива…  
\- Что ты там говорил насчет пива, Бобби? – разом встрепенулись оба Винчестеры.  
\- Ну вот, чтобы отпугнуть клопов есть такое полезное растение клопогон… - невозмутимо продолжил ботаническую лекцию старый пройдоха.  
\- У меня аллергия на научные термины, - поспешно заявил жаждущий выпивки Дин Винчестер.  
\- А от аллергии хорошо помогают пустырник, череда и крапива… - гнул свою руководящую линию Бобби. – Я вам тут опыт, можно сказать, передаю, так что внимайте и просвещайтесь, не все же вам тесаками махать…  
Кто же знал, что Бобби Сингер влюбится в местную знахарку и, как всякий влюбленный неофит будет старательно изучать целебные травы.  
\- Бобби, - рискнул посоветовать ему умненький Сэмми. – Бобби, а может быть просто подаришь ей розы?  
\- Начет этого я как-то не догадался, - сконфуженно почесал в затылке хозяин.- Во всем нужен научный подход, пойду-ка почитаю, что это означает на языке цветов…  
\- Бобби, может мы все-таки выпьем пива?

 

10 июня 2013


End file.
